Anime Waifu
by The Black Dragon Emperor
Summary: Hey this is my top 10 anime waifu with my OC Zero with diffrent girls from diffrent animes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Black here with another story of my favorite top 10 anime waifu just like my Pokemon Waifu witch I hope you will like even though I haven't finished my other stories yet. Here is #1 crimson haired devil from Highschool dxd.**

 **I don't own any of the anime's or girls just the story.**

Ch.1 Rias Gremory (Highschool dxd)

It was a dark and rainy day at Kuoh Academy with a crimson haired young woman staring out the window with tears rolling from her eyes. You all are probably wandering the reason why well she has no love life. The reason why is because some want her for her body, name, and etc.

The crimson haired young woman was walking to her club until she bumped into someone causing her and the person who bumped into her to the ground with the person on top of her. The crimson haired young woman opened her eyes to eye with lavender eyes looking into her green blue eyes.

The two started into each other's eyes for what seems like forever until they heard what sounds like a chain from around the lavender eye persons neck that looked like a X that is heald by the tips. The lavender eye person got up and offered her his hand to help her stand up. When the lavender eye person lifted her up but when he did it caused her to be in he embrace.

The crimson haired young woman felt his chest and abs. The young woman moved away from his embrace to get a better look at him. He had raven black hair that was long(Think of Ichigo from Bleach during the fight with Aizen before using the final Getsuga Tensho), lavender eyes, a long black sleeve shirt, blue jeans, black/white shoes, and the X necklace. The lavender eye person was about her age.

The young man was getting a good look at her as well. She had long beautiful crimson hair, that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face, the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

The raven haired young man spoked first by breaking the ice. "Sorry about that I was looking around and lost track of time I hope you except my apology Benihime." The young man said as he smiled a little bit. The commit made her blush a bit. "That's okay I wasn't paying attention either oh I almost forgot my name is Rias Gremory what's yours?" The now named Rias said as the young man in front of her blushed cause he forgot to tell her his name. "My name is Zero Cross nice to meet you Benihime." The now know as Zero said as he saw a look in her eyes that caught his attention. "Is there something wrong!" Zero said as she saw him looking at her. So she told him everything except a few things like she's a devil and such. "So that's why you had a look in your eyes that show sadness in them." Zero said as he put a comfort hand her shoulder.

A few minutes later

After getting done talking they went there separate ways with a smile on their faces as well with each other's phone numbers.

A few years later

Rias entered the house that she shared with her boyfriend for 2 1/2 years. "Hey Zero, I'm home are you here?" Rias said as a figure walked into the room with a apron around his waist. The figure that walked in was her boyfriend Zero who has grown up even more since she met him. "Good until that super pervert came by to win you back." Zero said as he pulled her into a hug with a smile on his face. "I swar I'm gonna put a restraining order on him if this keeps up." Rias said to him as she nuzzle into his chest.

You guys are probably wandering who the super pervert is well it's Issei. Rias and Issei were together for a good few weeks after Issei beat Riser. The reason why they broke up in the first place is because Issei wants a harem but, she didn't want that so she dumped his ass after catching him in her bed with another girl.

It didn't help that he tried to fight Zero in a rating game even though he didn't tell her he was the Black Dragon Emperor and Vali's younger cousin on their fathers side. The fight was one sided as Issei kept trying to land a hit on Zero who had a calm and cool demeanor. Issei was getting tired but, Zero was not since he wasn't even trying until Issei said something that make Zero pissed. "When I win this fight I'm gonna enjoy Rias as my plaything." Issei said as he felt pain on his left arm. Issei was wandering why he was in pain until he noticed his left arm has been cut of by Zero who held a white katana (Raijinto from Fire Emblem Fates Bloodrights) with his blood with crimson eyes that would have made great red running in terror.

Issei maybe stupid sometimes but this was the smartest thing he did. "I forfeit now please get me out of here before he kills me!" Screamed Issei as Zero took a step to him witch made him piss his pants.

(That is all for the fight let's just say Issei want be having kids anytime soon ever now back to the present)

After a few minutes they separated from eachother with blushes on their faces. "So you ready for movie night love?" Rias asked as her boyfriend smirked at her that says "you know it". "Yeah why don't you get freshed up first Benihime." Zero said as she blushed cause of his nickname for her. She nods her head as she heads up to take a shower.

After about a good 30 minute shower Rias came down in her pajamas witch consist of a red top and grey pajama pants. When she got to the living room she saw that there were pillows in the couch one blue the other violet. She heard footsteps behind her so she turned around to see that her boyfriend was wearing a grey shirt and black pajama pants. After a good few minutes Rias put in Jeff Dunham Control Chaos (What can I say he's funny how can I not put him this in this fic).

A 3 1/2 movies later

Both Zero and Rias were both asleep with each on the couch with Rias laying on his right side and Zeros right arm around her waist along with her head on his shoulder and his on top of hers. If you looked closer you could see that they had smiles on their faces and a light that bounced off the tv to a ring around their necks.

 **Alright that's all for now folks I might update it as time goes on (I hope) so please no flame and also tell who we're your top 10 anime waifu and what anime they are from and have a marry Christmas and have a good night/day. Next is my favorite autumn haired girl from Bleach.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Black here with #2 as my favorite autumn hair girl/woman and healer from Bleach.**

 **I don't own the anime's or the girls just the story**

Ch.2 Orihime Inoue (Bleach)

It was a nice summers eve in Karakura Town with the wind blowing. Two figures were walking hand and hand with smiles on their faces. The two figures were Zero and Orihime who we're on a date to the karaoke bar cause it was Orihimes turn to pick a place for the date with a few friends of theirs (I don't think I will put any songs on here for Orihime and my character Zero to sing if you want me to well pm me and I'll see what I can do). They have been together for about 2 years.

You guys are probably wandering how these two got together. Well the answer is simple they meet in the city park. Orihime was crying her eyes out cause she caught her crush Ichigo Kurosaki kissing her best friend Tatsuki Arisawa at school. So she ran so that nobody would see her crying. Orihime felt a hand on her right shoulder. She lifted her head to see a handsome young man looking at her with concerned.

"Are you alright?" The young man asked as he looked into her puffy red eyes. So she broke down and told him what happened before he found her. "I'm sorry for that but you can't blame them you took to long to confess your feelings to him so any case you should be happy for her as your friend you should support them." The young man said as she stood up and looked at him with a blank look until she started to giggle witched turned into laughter.

After a few good minutes she calmed down and looked into the young mans eyes that reveal lavender in them. The young man looked into her brown eyes while she looked into his lavender eyes. Until they both felt a powerful pressure behind the lavender eyed young man. Behind him was a hollow with the grey body and a bull head.

The two jumped away from it Orihime summoned her hairpins to make a orange triangle shield in front of them. Orihime turned her head to the lavender eyed young man to tell him to run but instead was a young man in an arrancar uniform with his sword in his right hand. The young man disappeared in front of the hollow. "You know I was having a good conversation with her thank you very much." The young man said as he send a grey slash to end the hollow. The young man disappeared behind Orihime to his gigai. The young man walked over to her and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry if being an arrancar scares you." The arrancar said as he turned around to walk away from her.

Orihime saw him walk away from her with his hands in his pockets. Orihime remembered that he nevered said his name to her. "Hey wait I never got your name?" Orihime shouted as he stopped and turned around tords her. "My name is Zero Cross." The now named Zero said as he turned around to walk away until he felt a hand around his right arm.

Since then they have been together ever since. Her friends got along with him even though he is an arrancar except two witch was her former crush Ichigo Kurosaki and best friend Tatsuki Arisawa. Orihime told them that they could trust him but, they didn't listen to her. They have tried to pick a fight with him a few times but, the key word was tried. He just ignored them and walked away.

Anywho were we oh I see that our young couple Zero and Orihime walked into the park that they meet. They sat down on a bench to relax from singing. Zero put his right arm around her shoulders cause her to lay her head on his right shoulder. The two enjoyed the silence of the night with each others company.

A few minutes later

The two got up and left to their apartment with smiles on their faces as they took in the scenery of the city. The couple got to their apartment and went in. The couple took off their shoes and jackets. Zero sat on the couch relaxing until Orihime sat in his lap with her hand on his chest. A few minutes later they started to make out with each other.

 **Now that's all folks I might add on to this part not sure well anywho next is my favorite autumn hair healer from Bleach . Well have a great night/day see you until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Black here with #3 with my favorite blonde celestial spirit user from Fairy Tail.**

 **I don't own any of the anime's or girls just the story.**

Ch.3 Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)

Mangolia Town

It was a bright and sunny afternoon at the Fairy Tail guild today was one of its rare days of no fighting thanks to a certain redhead knight. Everyone was having a good time except a certain blonde celestial mage who looked at a salmon and white haired couple not to far from here. The salmon and white haired couple are Natsu and Lisanna along with the redhead knight Erza, the ice stripper Grey, the water mage Juvia, and the sky dragon slayer Wendy.

The reason Lucy was not over there with her so called friends was because, they kicked her out of the team for being weak and Lisanna was with her crush (Natsu). She looked down at the glass of her orange smoothie in sadness cause her rent was due two days ago so the landlady kicked her out. So she now lives the forest along and cold. She felt a presence behind her so she turned around to see the only X class mage standing behind her was looking at her. The mage was a couple inches taller than her, raven long haired (read Ch.1 to get it), lavender eyes, a black fitted shirt, under a black jacket, blue jeans, and black/white snickers, and he was around her age.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that this was your seat please forgive me." Lucy said as she bow and then walked away from him until she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her from going anywhere from him. "Sorry but, what are you talking about my spot there is no such a thing about that here so you can have the spot I only came to do a SSS class job today." The mage said as he looked at the bored to find what he was looking for until he grabbed one off of it. "Hey I was wandering if you want to partner up with me will even split it 50/50 what do you say?" The mage said as she thought about it for a moment and nodded her head yes to her new partner. "Sure I would love to go and get the hell out of here I'll meet you at the train station in a few hours bye." Lucy said as she about to ran to go pack for a good week but, was stopped when she never got his name. "Hey I never got your name." Lucy said as he smiled at her while scratching the back of his head. "Oh my name is Zero Drake." The now named Zero said as he gave her a smile. She smiled at him and left to go pack.

Zero looked to where his new partners so called team was at and looked at them with disgust at them and left unaware that someone saw that. The person who saw was the guild master himself Makarov Dreyar who was also looking at Lucy's old team with disappointing looks at them. "Hard to believe that they would go far just to hurt her." Makarov said to himself as he drank his beer.

A few hours later

Lucy had just got her and new partner's tickets for the job they would be doing. She felt him behind her so she turned around to him looking at the train with a blank look on his face. They both got on the train to find a seat to sit. Lucy noticed her partner looked a little green in the face. "Hey what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked as he looked into her brown eyes with his lavender eyes. "I use chaos dragon slayer magic and many others types." He said as he looked out the window of the train. "Who thought you dragon slayer magic?" She asked as he put a hand on his left palm of his hand. "I was thought by Acnologia." He said as her eyes widened like saucers. "Logia was a very find dragon when I was growing up until his mate died by a red dragon named Igneel." He said as her eyes widened even more. After a few good minutes of silence Lucy broke the ice. "Hey do you want to put your head in my lap for a few until we get there?" Lucy said with a blush a bright red as he nodded his head. Zero got up from his seat to the one nexts to her.

The two were unaware that they were being watched by two people one raven haired and one blue haired. The two were Rouge and Levy who just got back from a date and a job. The two looked at them with smiles on their faces. Zero was like a older brother to Rouge and Lucy was like a sister to Levy. The couple smiled at them in happiness as Rouge put his arm around Levy's waist to being her closer to his side. By doing this brought a full body blush to the bluenettes.

A Week Later

Zero, Lucy, Rouge, and Levy had just got off the train only for the two dragon slayers to leap into the to kiss the ground. The two boys got up and put their arms around their mates (Lovers) waist to bring them closer. You guys are probably wandering around how this they meet up with each other and how Zero and Lucy got together. When Zero and Lucy got off the train to go get something to eat that was when they saw Levy on Rouges lap moaning like a cat in heat. After a few good minutes to explain how they got together. Zero gave his little brother a pat on the back for getting a girlfriend like Levy, while Lucy was trying to get Levy for details. How Zero and Lucy got together was when they did their job done along with Rouge and Levy for back up. Let's just say Lucy and Levy got hurt badly witch cause the boys to enter Dragon Force to lets just say the people who hurt them only breath out of their ears. After that the boys pick up the girls and brought them to the hospital with them by their mates side. When they woke up the boys made sure that they were okay but, had to stay in the hospital for a good few nights just in chase. After spending some time together Zero and Lucy develop feelings for each other later on they told each other how they felt and the rest is history.

Fairy Tail Guild

The guild has been quiet since Zero and Lucy left for their job. The guild has a gloomy atmosphere since no one got to any fights with each other. The guilds door reveal Zero, Lucy, Rouge, and Levy who walked in to that everyone was quiet until Natsu and Gajeel ran at the Chaos and Shadow Dragon Slayers with anger. Zero and Rouge grabbed Lucy and Levy to get them out of the way. They took the girls to Makarov who nodded st the two boys who nodded back at him. Zero and Rouge turned around in order to see they are in their duel type modes. The two shared a look and smirked a bit.

"Raaaaaahhhhhhh!" Zero and Rouge yelled as they power up to their duel type modes. Elemental Chaos/White Shadow Dragon Mode!" They yelled as they took a fight stance. The amount of power cause by Zero and Rouge made everyone start to fall on their knees.

"I hope your ready cause we're not going to hold back one bit!" Zero said as Natsu and Gajeel starting to feel dread causing the two to look at each other and nodded. They got on their hands and knees to beg forgiveness as everyone looked at them in shock as well as their friends. Lisanna and Erza started to walk towards Zero and Rouge but was stopped by Lucy and Levy who got in their way only to be pushed to the side. Let's just say that they will not be having any kids in the future ever (well maybe Erza) cause Zero and Rouge saw what they did beat the living hell out of them with only 1% of power.

After calming down they went to where Lucy and Levy were at picked them up and teleported them to Zero place to rest.

3 years later

After 3 years went by Zero and Lucy got married and had two kids a boy name Shiro and a girl name Layla. Shiro took after his father in everything while Layla for their mother. Rouge and Levy got married a month later after Zero and Lucy. The have a daughter who loves to tease Shiro witch cause the mothers to plan a wedding in the future. And the fathers were laughing at the poor boy who's face was atomic red.

 **Okay that was #3 next is my Favorite pink hair queen from Gundam Seed and Destiny until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Black here with another story of mine with my favorite pink hair singer from Gundam Seed Destiny.**

 **I don't own any of the anime's or girls I just just the story**

Ch.3 Lacus Clyne(Gundam Seed and Destiny)

Orb

It has been 4 years since the second war happened. Everything was peaceful in the land of Orb. A pink hair woman was sitting down at a desk doing paperwork of the day. A raven haired male was walking to her desk with a small smile on his face. Once he got there he tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Lacus, I see that the paperwork you are working like crazy again." The raven haired male said as he pulled up a chair for him to sit down. "Tell me why am I the only one that has to do this while everyone else is doing nothing?" The red violet haired woman now known as Lunamaria said as she start trying to pull her hair out. "Probably because you are the chairwoman." The raven haired male said as he got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around her. "True Zero but that was because we're going out for the past year and a half since me and Athrun broke up." Lacus said as she snuggled up into his arms more. "Well his lost is now my gain." The raven haired male now known as Zero said as he kiss her forehead.

Now some of you are definitely wandering how they got together. Well they meet on the battlefield outside of Orb. She was in the orphanage while Zero was piloting the Strike Noir (Stargazer) waiting for the right time to strike. The Minerva was getting its ass handed to it. Lucas and the children were backed into a corner by 3 mobile suits getting ready to finish the job until a green beam went through them.

The green beam came from Zero's Strike Noir. "This is Strike Noir eliminating the target." Zero said as he moved his Gundam in front of Lucas and the children. Since then Zero has been working as a shield for the Archangel ever since.

Now back to were we left off at oh yes we see our couple in a restaurant for lunch with their friends. Zero, Lacus, Kira, Flay (She doesn't hate Coordinators in this), Athrun, Cagalli were sitting in booth waiting for their food to arrive. "So Kira, Flay how's the twins been doing lately?" Zero said as he smirked at them. Athrun was holding on for dear life not to laugh along with Cagalli and Lacus who were holding on to the giggles. Flay was the first to speak even though it was a complete lie. "The kids are good Zero even though three people here shouldn't have touted them to prank." Flay said as two men gulped fearing that she was going to get back at them. Zero could tell that she was trying to scare them. "Yeah sorry Flay but, you got to emit that it was funny." Zero said as his lavender eyes meet her pale blue eyes. After a few good minutes of staring they looked away and turned towards their girl/boyfriend.

After a good lunch they left to go back home to relax until they heard running footsteps from the hallway. Two kids ran into the living and jumped onto Zeros chest and stomach causing him to sit up with the two little monsters. "Hey Shiro, Asuka how have you been doing while we were working?" Zero asked as they got up and sat in between him and Lacus. "Good daddy!" The little monkeys said as they hung upside down on the couch.

The two kids on the couch are Shiro and Asuka who are Zero and Lacus's kids. Shiro looks like a miniature version of Zero except he has his mother's baby blue eyes. Asuka looks like a miniature version of Lacus except lavender eyes. They are twins at the age 2.

Zero, Lacus, and the kids were watching tv on the couch. Shiro was asleep on Zeros right arm while Asuka was asleep on Lacuss left arm. The two parents looked at their children with happiness on their faces. The two shared a look and fall asleep as well with dreams of happiness with the ones they care about.

 **Alright that's all for that now on to #5 my favorite brunette weapon mistress from Naruto. See you guys later on till next time bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Blake here with #5 with my favorite brunette weapon mistress from Naruto here's Tenten.**

 **I don't own any of the anime's or girls just the story.**

Ch.5 Tenten (Naruto)

Konoha

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha was peaceful since the war. We find ourselves in a compound with two people one raven black hair while the other had brunette. The raven haired young man was in bed laying on his side with his head on his right arm. The brunette haired young woman was standing in front of the raven haired young man feeling embarrassed by what she was wearing. "Come on Tenten a deals a deal you know that." The raven haired young man said as his smile widened a bit at brunette young woman. "I know but still couldn't you have picked something less revealing instead of this Zero." The brunette young woman now identified as Tenten said trying to cover her self up more. "Hey you were the one who made the bet and you can thank Naruto for the idea about payback or something like that." The raven haired young man now identified as Zero said as he gave her a good look at what she was wearing. "Besides it looks good on you my dear hime." He said as a bigger blush formed on Tenten's face. "R-r-r-really?" Tenten asked as Zero got up and walked over to her before he pulled her into his arms with his head on top of hers. Now some of you are wandering about a deal between the two of them well it went something like is.

 _Flashback_

A few weeks after the preliminaries

Dango Shop

In the shop were full of kunoichi (Leaf, Suna, Cloud, Stone, Mist) talking to each other until a certain brunette kunoichi spoke or rather shorted at the Suna kunoichi a cross from her. "I said I was wandering if you can tell me about the genin with raven black hair and lavender eyes for me." The Suna kunoichi said calmly to the brunette right in front of her with a smirk on her lips. "I heard what you said I was just asking as to why?" The brunette said as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Because he is cute and I was also wandering if he was single." The blonde Suna kunoichi said as a few other kunoichi glared at her. To sum it up a lot of girls have a crush on the raven haired and lavender eyes genin except a certain pink hair banshee and hairless. Before the brunette could answer a certain raven haired genin walked into the dango shop.

The raven haired genin had on blue shirt underneath a black hoodie with a red circle with a star (think of Sasuke external mangekyou sharingan) on the left breast also on the back of it, black Anbu pants, black sandals, and a black sword a cross his back. The raven haired genin walked over to the brunette. "Hey Tenten thanks again for making my sword it works wonderful then my other sword." The raven haired genin said to the brunette now known as Tenten who smiled at him but, was smirking on the inside. "Your welcome Zero glad I could make it for you." Tenten said as the other girls glared at her with envy. "Well I came by to say thank you for the sword before I get back to training." The now known as Zero said as he gave her a small smile to her. "Well you're welcome Zero make sure to come by Incase something is wrong with it." Tenten said as Zero turned around and walked away before he waved to the other kunoichi in the shop.

"As to answer your question yes he is single that I know of." Tenten said as she saw hopeful looks on their faces. The blonde Suna kunoichi thought about something until she felt herself smile. "Okay so how about a bet then?" The blonde Suna kunoichi asked as the others looked at her with confusion looks on their faces. "I bet that Zero will win the exam winner will get a chance to ask him to go on a date with him also have to wear something of his choice, losers will have to be slaves to the winners." The blonde Suna kunoichi said as they thought about it for a bit before agreeing to it.

 _Flashback Ends_

Zero indeed won the exam in the finals with his Dragon bloodline and Naruto with his Phoenix bloodline coming in second (sorry no invasion forks) both got appointed to chunin rank. Lord Third decided to retire and let Tsunade to be the fifth Hokage (she never left she took care of Naruto and everyone knows of his heritage). Shikimaru, Shino, Sai, Yakumo, Temari, Samui, Yugito, Fu also got promoted to chunin rank. Sasuke didn't show up the first time so he was disqualified making a lot of people piss that the so called last Uchiha didn't show. Kakashi was proud of his student he left him some scrolls to learn from. Yamoto was also proud of his Sensei's son and team to get promoted. Sakura was sent to the hospital to learn medic nin along with Ino, Hinata, and Yakumo. Those who took part in the deal and won were Tenten, Temari, Samui, Kurotsuchi, Fu, and Kin. Some of the girls who lost was Ino who was now sad.

Back to where we were Zero moved away to look at Tenten who was wearing a pink bikini with a gold outline. The top was so small that it only covered her nipples, her bottom could bearly cover up her sweet heart shaped bubble but ass. Tenten was trying keyword trying to cover up more. Tenten got a good look at Zero who was wearing a black swim shorts with a bolt of lightning on it, he wore no shirt revealing his six pact apps. They walked out side to the pool that belonged to Zero. When they got outside they saw the rest of Zero's harem (for the record I thought about putting this part in it but, decided against it as I just said what the hell it's my fic so oh well). Zero's harem consist of well Tenten, Temari, Samui, Fu, Kin, Kurotsuchi, Ino, Hanabi (She is a year younger than Hinata in this), Shizune were all sitting around the pool looking like they were waiting for something. Zero smiled thinking about how his life got like this.

 **Okay #5 is done after so long next is my favorite Autumn hair swordswoman from Sword Art Online.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Black here with #6 of my favorite autumn hair from SAO I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own any of the anime's or girls in this story enjoy.**

Ch.6 Asuna (Sword Art Online)

ALO

It has been six months since the Gun Gala Online and a new friend from said game was great friends with everyone except one and that would be Asuna who was making lunch for Yuki and Yui. The two had been by Asuna's side since her ex-boyfriend dumped her for the girl from GGO. After lunch Asuna loged out.

Real World

Asuna opened her eyes to see her ceiling of her bedroom. She sat up and decided to go see Agil about the three new games that came out there weeks ago. All three games are different yet the same. For one the game you pick will decide what race you are, for instant one is called Angels Online (AO) if you picked that then your and angel, the other game was called Fallen Angel Online (FAO) same as AO you become a fallen angel, last but not least the last game is called Devils Online (DO) same as the other two games you become a devil. Asuna got dressed up in a white summer dress with the pod for Yuki on her right shoulder, her hair was in a single low ponytail.

Agil Place

Asuna was walking to Agil's place when she got there she noticed a black motorcycle parked outside Agil's place. Asuna just shrugged her shoulders and walked into the bar. When she walked in she noticed a young man about her age talking to Agil about something. They turned their heads to see Asuna walking towards them. "Hey Asuna glade your here I like you to meet Zero he's the leader of the devils in DO, Zero this is Asuna the white flash herself." Agil said as the two shook hands. "Nice to meet you it's a good thing I came then cause I was hoping to start playing it." Asuna said as Zero raised an eyebrow at her." "Nice to meet you as well I can answer any questions you have." Zero said as he got a good look at her. "Why thank you I hope you to get to know you later." Asuna said as they smiled at each other.

2 Hours Later

Zero and Asuna talked for a solid two hours. Zero authored her a ride back to her place witch she accepted. They got to Asuna's please in what seems like forever to get to. Asuna asked that that he take his helmet off. Once the helmet was off she gave him a peck on the cheek and turned around to go inside her house. Zero please a hand on his cheek where she kissed him.

Asuna's Bedroom

Asuna entered her room and was talking to Yuki about Zero and the AO game that she got and where to meet in a neutral zone in the game. He told her that the three races hate each other for some weird reason no one argued. Asuna logged into AO and appeared in a white gown with white angel wings on her back, her hair was down to her rear. She figured the wings were like the ones from ALO and frow off to the Neutral Zone to meet you with Zero.

Neutral Zone

Asuna had just landed on her feet looking around to see her Devil. "Hey Asuna, sorry it took me so long I had to get away from my generals for a few good hours." Zero said as she got a good look at him. Zero was dressed up in a black trench coat over a blue T-shirt, black jeans, black boots, his long raven black hair covered his demonic red eyes, black wings on his back. "No its okay I just got here myself." Asuna said as they started to talk about things from who they were to their lives in the games. After another two hours they logged out into the real world.

6 Months Later

It has been six months since Asuna joined AO along with Yuki and Yui. Thanks to Zero they bout a house in the same Neutral Zone they meet. Yui got along with Zero quite well she started to see him as a father figure in her life. Yuki got along well with Zero she was going out with a friend of Zero's named Daisuke who would do anything for the young woman he loves. Yuki was free from the virus and was living a normal life. Asuna's old friends had cornered her a few times asking her why she wasn't in ALO anymore. She told them that she was now playing AO along with Yuki and Yui needed a new father figure since the last one left them. Zero was walking to her cause she wanted to meet with her about something. When Asuna saw him she ran towards him burying her face in his chest. Zero wrapped his arms around her slim waist to bring her closer to him. Asuna's ex-boyfriend stepped forward to see if she could come back to ALO for backup. Asuna told him to go suck on a lollipop. Let's just say Kirito was about to do something stupid but when he saw who she was hugging caused him to ran from the two. Lizabeth said that she was glad that she had someone to love her like that. Zero told her to come join them in either AO, FAO, or DO to meet a friend of his that he think would be happy to meet her.

3 Years Later

Real World

It has been three years since Zero was Asuna meet. They got married a year and a half ago with Sebastian as Zero's best man whale Lizabeth or Rika in the real world was Asuna's maid of honor. Right now we find ourselves in a house with both Zero and a very pregnant Asuna sitting down on the couch watching tv with a blanket on them. Both were surprised when they found out that they were having twins, yeah let's just say Zero fainted on the floor with swirls in his eyes. Rika and Sebastian got married two months after they did and they were having one child. Zero had a friend that could bring Yui to the real world witch he did. Yui was happy to have Zero that married her mother.

 **That's a rap let's move on to the next one witch is a certain priestess from Inuyasha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Black here with #7 with my favorite miko from inuyasha hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don't own any of the anime's or girls in this fic.**

Ch.7 Kagome Higurashi

Tokyo High School

It was a bright and sunny afternoon for Soccer at school field this is were we find our story at. On the soccer field was were we find our favorite miko who was leaning against the fence at pure boredom. Kagome was watching a new student who came in almost a month ago named Zero Kurosawa. Zero was on the soccer field playing against some jealous boys. Kagome got a look at him. Raven black hair, amethyst eyes with a 4in scar over his right eye, a slight tan, a white shot sleeve shirt, blue sweats, and black/white tennis shoes. " _He looks like Bankotsu and Sesshomaru for some reason_." Kagome thought as Zero scored a net for his team. After gym class was over they changed back into their school uniforms.

Everyone was heading home except for two people. Zero was at his locker getting his things until he noticed a folded note.

Dear Zero Kurosawa,

I know that you don't know me but, I was hoping that we could meet up later at my place tonight.

From Kagome Higurashi

Zero read the note again just to make sure that he was reading it right. " _Why would she want to meet me at her place_?" Zero thought as he closed his locker and went to her place.

Zero had just arrived at Kagomes place and noticed that Kagome was near a single tree. Zero walked over to her making sure that they weren't being watched by anyone. Kagome turned around to see that Zero was in front of her with his hands in his pants pockets. "Thank you Zero, for coming on such short good notice." Kagome said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Okay the reason I asked you to come here is because I was wandering if you knew who Bonkotsu and Sesshomaru are." Kagome said as he gave her a small smile. "Yes, I know who they are since I am their reincarnation like you are to Kikyo." Zero said surprising her that he know of them. "H h h how do you know about that?" Kagome said as he pulled out a necklace from around his neck to show her.

After explaining to her about how he knew about how he knows about it. Bonkotsu and Sesshomaru were distinct cousins on their fathers side to how Sesshomaru fell in love with Kikyo way before Inuyasha came into the picture and fuck it up for a lot of people. After he got done he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Kagome looked into his amethyst eyes. They moved closer towards each other until their lips touched shocking them both. After a few good minutes they smiled Zero pulled her close to him for another kiss.

4 Years Later

It has been 4 years since they got together. A lot happened to people once they found out that Zero and Kagome were together. Inuyasha tried to kill him since Zero looked a lot like Bonkotsu and Sesshomaru keyword tried. Miroku and Sango were happy for them. Sesshomaru and Bonkotsu came to meet their reincarnation and fight but, not knowing that Zero had a sword that was forged by totosi from a piece of their swords, in other words they lost but made good swordsmanship in the end hoping to fight again. Naraku was dead for good after Zero, Sesshomaru, Bonkotsu, Kikyo, and Kagome fired their strongest attacks together. Thanks to the jewel they brought Kikyo to life, Sesshomaru got together with her.

 **Okay that's a rap everyone hope you enjoyed it next is my favorite crest and of light brunette from Digimon until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Black here I decided to hopefully get this and my Pokemon Waifu fic done and over it. Any who next is my favorite crest of light from Digimon.**

 **I don't own any of the anime's or girls in this fic if I did that would be awesome**

Ch.8 Hikari Kamiya (Digimon)

Kanagawa

In an apartment of The Kurosawa resident was a boy about 7 with raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes was helping an older looking Kari who just got done ordering pizza. "Okay Takashi I just got done ordering dinner why don't you you go get your father from our bedroom." Kari said as the 7 year old who now goes by Takashi nods his head like a bobble head.

Zero was on the phone with his best friend Toshiro. "Okay I'll make sure to remind Kari and Takashi that Asukas birthday is in a week okay see ya tomorrow at work bye." Zero said as he hung up the phone as he heard tiny footsteps running towards his and wife's bedroom. "Dad, Mom said to come get you." Takashi said as he was picked up by his Dad and was on his shoulder.

As to how they ended up together was a really bad rainy night Kari was crying was because she caught her boyfriend TK cheating on her with some blonde bimbo. What matters worse was that he started to spread lies that she cheated on him first with Zero. Zero found out about what TK did and went out to go find the little coward who was with his friends and older brother. Let's just say he beat the idiots to a coma. Kari who came home from school was kicked out by her family cause of something she didn't do. Their Digimon partners Wizardmon and Gatomon could take on anyone.

Kari and Gatomon came to Zero's place and asked if she could stay with him. Zero and Wizardmon accept them into their apartment witch is were we are now.

As to how Zero and Kari meet well it was a year and a half before Kari and TK got together. Zero was walking out of a store with his arms full of boxes. Not knowing that Kari was on the other side of the door talking to her mom, he pretty much knocked everything out of his arms and Kari's phone to the ground. After they got done picking up everything Zero apologize to her so he asked her if he could buy her lunch as an apology for knocking her over, before Kari could answer her mother answered instead luckily it was the answer she wanted to say. After they had lunch they talked to each other and got to know one another. When he mentioned that he has a Digimon partner named Wizardmon and asked if she knew a Gatomon and the rest was history. After all the crap from everyone they decided to leave and go somewhere else. It took a year to save up the money they needed to move. Once they left news got out about what TK did causing everyone to look for them and apologize for their stupidity. It took 4 years until Zero pop the question to Kari and 2 years until Takashi was born in August.

Now back to where we are ah yes we see Zero and Kari putting the pizza on the living room table whale Takashi was looking for something to watch until he found his fathers Two and A Half Man collation session 1-11. After a few smacks on the head by Kari, Zero was now nursing the headache as Kari put in the first disc of session 1. The Kurosawa family were having a great time Takashi did ask a few questions but the only responses was wait until your older. Kari turned towards her handsome husband smiling happily. Zero looked at his gorgeous wife and they leaned in to kiss. They broke apart after they heard their son ewwwing making the married couple laughing.

 **Okay that's a rap people chapter 8 is finally finished and #9 is on its way next is Android 18 hope you like it until next time.**


End file.
